compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Josef Abelev
*NOTE OUTDATED GO TO THE NEW COMPEDIA* Josef Abelev is a 21 year old Corellian currently in The Pentastar Alignment. Always a very intellectual "geeky", "nerdy" kind of person it was only natural he would be in the navy rather than the army. He was born to a teacher and a technician on Corellia but eventually left in order to follow his own path and dream. While on the transport it was ambushed by pirates and he was taken prisoner and pressed into service on the ship for his freedom. A man of integrity and honor he worked and upheld his end of the bargain with the pirates except in extreme situations where very desperate innocent people are in grave danger. Eventually an Imperial Outer Rim Authority patrol found the pirate ship and boarded it, taking the prisoners to Svivren. He was there for a while, trying to scrape up money to escape the Imperial puppet when it became Blastech Corporation. He decided to use his money to stay and left his job as a mechanic taking a Koro Air-Speeder from his work. He then joined the new Blastech Corporation. After some months of service, he left The Pentastar Alignment(successor of Blastech) to join Rendili Stardrives. Character History Early Life Josef was born to two Corellians on Corellia on Year -11 Day 61, 21 years ago. He was the oldest of the family, having only a brother, Nikolai. His parents were Seth, a technician in service of a local company, and Margerat, a teacher. Even at a young age he showed skill with ships and electronics, turning on a machine at the age of 1 and 1/2. He was sent to a private school, not very elite, but still private. There he showed his intelligence and graduated with honors as he went on through life. Around the time he was 16 he was very restless and wanted to change the galaxy for the better. He stayed until he was 19 and then decided to set out for the nearest non-Imperial world. He gathered his belongings and boarded a ship going to somewhere he didn't know. Hope Shattered He endured the hyperspace travel aboard the public ship, and when he finally entered the system he was "greeted" by Sapphire Pirates, a roaming band of Pirates that prey on easy but sometimes lucrative targets such as public transport. They were able to damage it greatly, but Josef being a man of intelligence and some physical strength got a knife he smuggled aboard and ran to the bridge hoping to save the ship and the passengers. Unfortunately as soon as he opened his door, his lack of fighting skills lead him to charging the nearest Trandoshan with his knife, a plan that failed miserably and ended up with him unconscious. Life of Slavery As soon as he woke up he was greeted by some pirates torturing passengers for fun. When he was tortured, the man saw that he was different, instead of fearing death he took it well. He brought Josef to his superior, Pirate Admiral Dar'Nocht. The Admiral showed him out the window after a common greeting he saw a huge fleet there, compromised of YTs, transports, freighters, Bayonet Cruisers, Firesprays, every available ship for the public out there. The Admiral was willing to make a deal with Josef, after a short talk, his service for a year in exchange for his freedom. He would serve on a newly captured ship "Unum", a Victory Star Destroyer and new flagship of the Pirate group. They also offered a small pay, not much, but just enough to survive for a while once released. With a once in a life time deal: freedom from pirates, he took it. Beginning as a Pirate So he began as a pirate with the intention of serving honorably, being a man of honor. He first was used as a technician aboard the Unum since they didn't trust him around the bridge. While being a technician he was trained in capital ship piloting and other skills such as sword fighting, gun slinging and the ship's gym helped his physical attributes all around. A few months later while serving honorably the Pirate Admiral decided to let him on the bridge. He would help the navigation systems. He again served honorably there. On the Bridge of the Unum While on the bridge of the Unum he was known for his friendliness. He became quite friendly with another navigator and his co-workers always described him as "friendly". The Pirate Admiral himself acknowledged Josef many times in the short time he served. He was elevated to head pilot of the Unum and was known for his flawless piloting skill. He also defied the Admiral at one point or another, the result usually being good, avoiding destruction. But as he grew in power he got to see more and more of the pirates brutality, leading him to speak up... Standing Up While he advanced further he got to take part in raids in a larger capacity than ever. Often he wouldn't oppose the raiding of a merchant ship or some other ship. Once however the Unum found a small, badly damaged YT that contained a group of poor families trying to get to Coruscant. The Captain ordered to seal the ship and to mercilessly destroy it. Josef opposed this action and instead sent them into hyperspace just before the ship fired. He was promptly arrested and sent to a cell on the Unum to be tortured sometimes. This imprisonment lasted until his freedom. The Final Pirate Days While in the cell the Pirate Admiral approached him and told him that his service time was up, but unfortunately due to his imprisonment he will be released and have to serve the time he missed while imprisoned. Lucky for Josef it never happened. While the Admiral was preparing to let Josef have a room and be a technician again the ship was attacked! An Imperial Outer Rim Authority patrol found the stolen Victory Star Destroyer and promptly began to open fire while attempting to board. Everyone ran to battle stations while Josef sat in a rumbling cell. About fifteen minutes later a guard was sent to get him, give him a stun baton and to be escorted to the bridge so they could defend the Admiral against the boarding. He was released, his stun cuffs taken off and given a stun baton while being escorted by two pirates, both aiming blasters at him. As he walked over a missile struck the ship sending the pirates falling along with Josef. He took the opportunity to start running into a local elevator. Since Josef was a technician he had a some understanding of the elevator system, a simple code into the terminal could lock down the elevator and since Josef was to resume technician duties his code was probably reactivated. He ran as fast as he could and fought the rumbles brought on by the IORA fire. By the time he reached the elevator and sought cover in it he checked himself and saw no blaster holes. He quickly locked the elevator and slid down onto the ground. He knew that the patrol could not win without help so he had a plan. Josef's plan was to use the elevator to go to the bridge, he would be "greeted" by guards. So he would keep the doors locked and as the guards probe the door, jump out and stun one to take his blaster and shoot the other then find cover in the hail of fire. He had the elevator ascend to the bridge and when it reached the bridge sure enough he heard knocking and banging from the pirates. He activated his stun baton, unlocked the door, then finally opened it. the shocked pirates were not prepared to be incapacitated by the baton. He had a moment of insight into the fight, a moment where everyone was oblivious of Josef. He took the two guards into the elevator, closed the door and slit their throats. He put on any armor he could savage and loaded a rifle with plenty of ammo on the side. He also found a concussion grenade he could use, knowing the Pirate Admiral was worth more alive than dead. Josef opened the door, walked up a bit quietly to the chaotic bridge and before a person could see him, open fire. He shots were heard even in the busy bridge, being pounded he saw by a Dreadnought with Cloakshape fighter back up. The Admiral was shocked to see Josef but did not doubt it. He knew that Josef could escape. Josef ran onto the bridge firing wildly hoping to scare people. Less experienced pirates abandoned their posts and charged at Josef. The projectile skill he picked up from the pirates helped him slaughter his current foe. The nearby guards sent to dispatch him were too killed, although it was a game of covering and firing on the bridge. The Admiral began to flee to the escape pods when Josef threw his concussion grenade into the pod he was escaping in and as it released the grenade went off, incapacitating the Admiral. The Admiral had signaled for everyone to relocate to the pirate reinforcement ship that just arrived, "Destiny". Destiny was a Dreadnought as well and replaced the VSD's place in the battle. As the bridge cleared out whether through extinction or retreat Josef ran to a nearby communication console to hail the IORA patrol with, "This is Josef Abelev, prisoner aboard the "Unum", I am requesting you stop firing, I freed myself, the Admiral is in a recently released escape pod." As a sign of good will before any response Josef began to turn the VSD's guns on the Pirate's Dreadnought and transferred many systems' power (such as life support on certain decks and engines) over to the shielding and weapons system. The Destiny was soon boarded and captured along with the Admiral. Now was when Josef had to deal with Imperial Bureaucracy... Freedom He was now "free" from the pirates, but on a IORA planet stuck in Imperial custody while he was investigated. After a week of being held he was released onto the Svivren where he worked as a mechanic. He spent hours toiling at his job since he was without credits in order to get a temporary residence so he can one day raise enough money to flee to the New Republic. He was still known as a friendly man, but no one knew his past. He was able to work with the knowledge that the Sapphire Pirates have disbanded since their leader, Pirate Admiral Dar'Nocht was now rotting in some Imperial prison. While working one day the nearby news holoreceiver reported a rebellion in the IORA! He thought it wasn't true at first but when he was done with work he was motivated enough to move his exhausted body to make sure. Sure enough Imperial Stormtroopers were off the streets and replaced with a faction supporting Former Imperial Moff Brat Cost Ru. These rebels were much friendlier than stormtroopers and soon enough he heard the declaration that the Imperial Outer Rim Authority is breaking away from the corrupted Galactic Empire and will now be known as Blastech Corporation! After arguing with himself whether to stay in the new Blastech territory or go to the New Republic now that he had enough credits tore him apart. Soon enough though he made a decision which he was truly happy with, to not only stay in Blastech space but to join the military. He left his job and sold his home to buy a speeder incase things didn't work out well he could atleast have a place to sleep until he can board a ship to the New Republic. His application was accepted by Blastech Corporation marking an end to the post-pirate era of his life and onto a Blastech era. Blastech Starting Out He started in Blastech as a cadet in the Naval Department where he began his journey. He went eventually graduated and began work immediately. He became known for his hard work quickly and was promoted. The Pentastar Alignment The Change He was involved with several people to change Blastech Corporation into The Pentastar Alignment. He greatly supported the change and became an aiding force helping the change and still helping develop it today. His Pentastar work After months of good leading the Pentastar Navy as XO he decided to resign. He penned many documents and did many acts of leadership. Alas, all tales must come to an end. SRE Rendili Stardrive After hearing a hailing from Josef, Xanyarr Chyakk accepted him so he may prove himself to the Avance people. He now flies for Soyak-Rainer Enterprises gladly despite being declared a criminal and have a 20m bounty on his head he does not fear the future. He knows that with his brothers and sisters of SRE behind him nothing can hurt him. Family Josef Abelev, after an extensive search of his family tree found that he was related to Zaltais Xal and became the first member of House Xal, a Kiffar House. While Josef's parents were both Corellian he has a cousin that is Zaltais. He is currently Duke of House Xal. Family Members *Archduke Zaltais Xal * Duchess Talia Kraken * Duke Josef Abelev (himself) Personality and Traits Physical He is two meters tall (or about six feet, five inches) being much taller than his father (who is only five feet, eleven inches) and is the tallest in his family. He has always had brown eyes and brown hair, once it was very curly taking after his father. He is not a very built man but does have some physical strength if you look at him. He has a very light scar on the side of his forehead from a pirate raid where he accidentally cut his head. He wears a simple suit when not having to look professional but dresses up in full formal military uniform when at formal Pentastar events. Gear He walks around in a suit, usually unarmed. He carries a small datapad with him always so he can access information. He has a lot of items including a few weapons that are gifts scattered around in different places. Personality He is a very friendly, light hearted person. He keeps a smile constantly and tries to lighten up the mood. He is very kind, not hurting those who do not need hurting. He can be a bit arrogant sometimes and somewhat annoying. He wishes he could help those in need but he focuses on his own needs first. But he has given some small sums of money to a friend each month due to him being a nomad. Beliefs Josef follows a code of honor. His code includes Honor, Justice, and Loyalty, this creed he suggested for The Pentastar Alignment (and it was adopted). He accepts all races no matter how they look and holds no prejudice. He is liberal on the political spectrum and believes the lowest of society needs aid. His personal motto is "Semper Fi". On the religion beliefs he is not sure of a superior being and believe the Force may be just a scientific oddity. He has no proof on the existence on any superior being and will refuse to believe in one until he receives proof. Personal Items Facilities Josef Abelev has set out to make the "Josef Abelev Tree", a group of facilities under Josef Abelev spanning the galaxy for income purposes and for a fall back incase he is out of work. He has currently Fountain: He owns a fountain, Kae Square, a memorial for his fallen friend, Kae Ho, he bought it as a memorial since it doesn't produce anything. Personal Residence: He has this Residence as a home to keep things in foreign parts of the galaxy, it is his vacation home. Hotel(4): He bought four hotels in a massive real estate investment idea getting them cheaply. He named three after people and the other is the Abelev Hotels, Headquarters of the local Josef Abelev Hotels. Ships He wishes to expand his fleet to include YTs, a freighter, fighters, station, and a capital ship to hold the fighters and YTs. X-Ceptor: His first vessel and only fighter, Apollo I, currently being lent to the Corellian Society. The Scarlet Fleet Firespray: His first freighter, the "Queen Sarah". It is a Firespray, quick and deadly. YT-2000: He bought a YT-2000, "Scarlet Dawn". It is his flagship, quick and beautiful. Being a Corellian he fell in love with it instantly. Ranks Blastech Corporation *Cadet *Crewman *Junior Sergeant Technician (after rank chart change) Pentastar Alignment *Flight Sergeant *Ensign (ended) *Was to be promoted to Junior Lieutenant but left Rendili Stardrive *(Recruit) (Year 10 Day 156) *Pilot (O-1) (Year 10 Day 160) Facts *This is his 2nd character *He tells his subordinates that they don't need to call him "sir". *You can find Josef in his IRC office, Mr_Abelevs-Office. *He is former XO of the Pentastar Navy *He wrote the TPA rank chart. *He is a member of the Kaminoan Benevolent Society. *He wrote the original Pentastar Code of Laws. *Duke of House Xal. *Member of the Corellian Society. Category:Individuals Category:Corellian